This invention relates to an accordion style typing machine and a keyboard therefor. The invention is particularly suitable for use in a stenographic machine, and is so disclosed herein, but without limitation.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an accordion style stenographic machine and keyboard therefor which is so configured and arranged as to require substantially zero movement of a user's wrists while using the machine.
It is another important object of the invention to provide such a machine and keyboard configured and arranged to require minimal movement of the user's thumbs and fingers.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a machine which can be operated for long periods of time with reduced user fatigue and with increased accuracy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a machine which can be worn by the user, thus to enable the user to walk around while operating the machine.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a machine which provides improved means for avoiding misstroking of the machine.
The manner in which the invention attains the foregoing and additional objects will become apparent hereinafter.